bioshockfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Filip Ostrowski
"I don't know why Ryan is so angry at the "Parasites" all the time. I remember when I lived in the ghettos of Berlin, and I know what it feels like to be like one of them. It wasn't nice." Filip Ostrowski was a polish scientist at Ryan Industries. History Early History Filip Ostrowski was born in a small village outside of the city of Warsaw in 1909. He and his family lived a primarily Jewish getto, and his parents were very poor because of it. To make sure that their son had a better destiny than themselves, the young Filip went to his Grandparent's care in the city of Prague. While he lived in Prague, Filip began to study Chemistry and Nuclear Physics at the age of 20. He loved studying the subjects, and continued to study it until 1939. When the Germans entered Prague in 1939, a small group of Gestapo agents were seen looking for Filip. Out of insticnt, Filip quickly made his way west by train, trying to get to the free side of France and go to America. Filip suffered through hardships, including seeing many killed and being beaten by German soldiers; before he finally reached free France. When he got to America after traveling a week on a small ship across the Atlantic, Filip was unhappy when he arrived in 1942. The Amercian government was slightly still more controling like the Nazis, but felt happier that there was more freedom and oppurtunity than in Europe. Then, Filip got an offer from the U.S. government to work on a project to develop an "atomic bomb". Filip was at first hesitant about accepting the offer, but he finally accepted the offer to work in the Manhattan Project. After three years of working at Los Alamos with the legendary J. Robert Oppenheimer, Filip and his fellow scientists drove out to the White Sands Military Base to witness the world's first Atomic Bomb test: Trinity. As the numbers counted-down, Filip began to fear that he had made a mistake. And when the bomb dropped and Filip stared in awe at the huge ball of light and fire, he realized that he had. After the destruction of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Filip resigned from the project and went to teach at MIT; trying to get his mind off his part in the evil. Coming to Rapture In 1946, Filip was approached by a mysterious man with an extrordinary offer. If Filip wanted to accept this offer, he would take him there immediately. If not, he would walk away from the greatest offer he would ever have. He accepted, and in the future he was happy he did as he stared in wonder and awe at the Utopia that was Rapture. "I marveled at it's beauty and power, the pure essence of what man can do," he had said later. Andrew Ryan met Filip personally to his Rapture, and even offered a job at Ryan Industries. Filip accepted, and began to work on new ideas for Ryan Industries: such as new fertilizing chemicals and better energy ideas. Filip was especially interested with his Nuclear energy ideas, which he thought would be a major success for Rapture if he could make a reactor. When ADAM was discovered in rge late 1940's by Fontaine Futuristics, Filip was another Ryan Industries scientist to understand the importance of it. Filip managed to gain some samples of ADAM in secret, and studied it at his home with a homemade lab. Filip was one of the first scientists to realize that ADAM was dangerous to the body, and could cause huge growths to occur. When Ryan Industries began to finally create ADAM, Filip was quickly pushed aside for the riches that would come from Plasmids. Category:Characters